


Так ли полезно ххх, как оно вредно?

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадао выпадает шанс поправить дела, но он, с помощью Гин-сана и компании, опять шанс упускает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так ли полезно ххх, как оно вредно?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: F-fantazy

В двери апартаментов Гинтоки постучали. Послышался вопрос  
– Гин-сан! Ребята! Есть кто дома?  
\- Опять Мадао, - вздохнула Кагура.  
\- Гин-сан, только денег ему не давай, нам самим уже нечего есть! - нервно предупредил Шинпачи.  
\- Да, да, - пробормотал Гинтоки, не отрываясь от Джампа.  
В комнату ввалился Мадао, и даже солнечные очки ничуть не скрывали необычный оптимизм на его лице.  
\- Смотрите! - Мадао выудил откуда-то грязный обрывок газеты и положил на стол перед Гинтоки.  
\- Это что за пакость, ару? – возмутилась Кагура.  
\- Выглядит так, будто ты это из мусорки достал, - брезгливо поморщился Гинтоки.  
\- Так есть, но это не важно. Читай! - Мадао потыкал пальцем в газету.  
И Гинтоки прочитал: "Табачная Фабрика Эдо объявляет конкурс на лучшую рекламу! Победителю гарантирован огромный денежный приз!"  
\- И что это значит? - спросил Шинпачи.  
\- Поможете мне придумать им рекламку? А я потом выигрышем поделюсь! - довольно объяснил Мадао.  
\- Что значит поделюсь? Раз мы за тебя думать будем, то все деньги – нам, - заявил Гинтоки.  
\- Думать вам не надо, я тут уже кое-что сочинил... Только посоветуемся, скажете ваше мнение про мои заготовочки. А, Гин-сан? - просяще смотрел на него Мадао.  
\- Ну ладно, но 50% выигрыша мне, - согласился Гинтоки.  
\- Многовато... - протянул Мадао. – Ну ладно, там посмотрим. Вот, слушайте:  
«Сигареты все на свете  
Любят женщины и дети!»  
Шинпачи покачал головой.  
\- Вот почему ты навсегда останешься бездарным Мадао, - добавила Кагура.  
\- А что не так? Позитивно же, - озабоченно спросил Мадао.  
\- Какие, к чёрту, женщины и дети!? По-твоему, это целевая аудитория табачной фабрики? - спросил Гинтоки. - Тут надо что-то мужественное, крутое...  
\- Например? - поинтересовался Мадао, которого критика Гин-сана порядочно задела.  
Гинтоки поковырял в носу, надеясь расшевелить мозг. Похоже, подействовало, и он продекламировал свой вариант рекламы:  
\- «Кто не курит наш табак,  
У того стоит не так!»  
\- Гин-сан, ты что! При Кагуре-чан – и такое говорить! – заорал Шинпачи.  
\- Гин-чан – извращенец, ару! Садахару, фас! - заорала Кагура. Садахару на её команду отреагировал моментально, и его челюсти удалось разжать только через пять минут визгов и суеты.  
\- Ладно, какие еще там у тебя заготовки были? - спросил у Мадао Гинтоки, вытирая стекающую по лицу кровь.  
\- «Если ты курить начнешь...» - начал Мадао.  
\- «То от рака ты помрешь!» - продолжил Шинпачи. Все посмотрели на него с немым укором. - Я вообще считаю, что курение – дурная привычка, недостойная самурая!  
\- Ага, а бегать за попсовыми певичками – это достойно, ару, - ехидно заметила Кагура.  
\- Что ты вообще в музыке понимаешь?! Отсу-чан не попса, она гений современности! - разозлился Шинпачи.  
\- Ладно, ладно, успокойтесь, есть еще вариант, - сказал Мадао. - Тут, правда, конец немного не доработан. Может, будут идеи? Начало такое:  
«У каждой сигары  
Запах особый...»  
\- «Жаль, что не пахнут  
Парфе и сдобой!» - сразу продолжил Гинтоки.  
\- Гин-чан, ты о чем-то, кроме сахара, думать можешь? – спросила Кагура.  
\- Да, Гин-сан, это, конечно, складно, но все таки что-то не то, - заметил Мадао. – А как вам это? «Табачок вдвойне вкусней, если это...»  
\- Джастэвэй! – перебила Кагура.  
\- При чем тут вообще джастэвэй? – не понял Шинпачи.  
\- Зато рифма какая! - довольно улыбнулась Кагура.  
\- Да, но я не это хотел сказать... А теперь я вообще забыл, что хотел сказать! – в отчаянии заорал Мадао. Тут входная дверь с шумом распахнулась, и в комнату вломилась Отосе.  
\- Сколько можно вопить? Голова от вас раскалывается! Хотите шуметь, так хоть за жилье платите вовремя! Ты понял, кучерявый? Денег не будет – выкину на улицу!! - пригрозила домовладелица и ушла, снова хлопнув дверью.  
\- Вот ведь старая карга. Сто лет в обед, а орет, как молодая, - безразлично заметил Гинтоки, ковыряя в ухе.  
\- А она, кстати, курит. И ничего – живая, никакого рака, - Мадао укоризненно обратился к Шинпачи. Тот как раз хотел возразить, что это ещё не показатель, как вдруг Мадао шепотом сказал:  
\- Бумагу мне, быстро, быстро!  
\- Туалет там, - Гинтоки махнул в сторону коридора.  
\- Да нет, у меня отличная идея, дай запишу! - прошипел Мадао. Через минуту он с выражением зачитал свою идею.  
\- А это вроде ничего, - признал Шинпачи.  
\- Не забудь поделится баблом, - напомнил Гинтоки.  
\- Что бы ты без нас делал, ару? - добавила Кагура.  
\- Да, спасибо всем! Пойду скорее на фабрику – шедевр отнесу! –воскликнул Мадао и торопливо вышел из комнаты.  
\- Как думаешь, Гин-сан, у него получится? - спросил Шинпачи.  
Гинтоки промолчал, но за него ответила Кагура:  
\- Конечно, нет. Это же Мадао, ару.

Возможно, Кагура сглазила удачу, или такова судьба Мадао, но, как только он вышел на улицу, резкий порыв ветра буквально вырвал бумажку с рекламным стихом из рук Мадао и унес ее высоко над крышами Эдо. Казалось бы, мелочь, но Мадао так и не вспомнил, что он там писал:  
\- Как же там было? «Моя бабушка курит трубку...» А дальше? Или нет. «Трубку курит бабушка моя...» Черт, не помню! - он махнул на все рукой и отправился в парк спать на скамейке.  
А бумажка тем временем летела все дальше и дальше, пока не приземлилась в портовом районе. И надо же было такому случиться, что упала она прямо к ногам Каваками Бансая, правой руки известного террориста Такасуги Шинске.  
\- Нижайше полагаю, сия рукопись знаменательна , - протянул Бансай, оценив написанное на бумажке. Он вытащил из кармана телефон и нажал кнопку вызова:  
\- Отсу-чан, детка! У меня есть потрясная идея для нового сингла, давай обсудим!

Через месяц новая песня Отсу-чан "Моя ХХХ бабка смолит косяки, как ХХХ" выиграла конкурс Табачной Фабрики Эдо и стала официальным саундтреком её телевизионной рекламы.

~Конец~


End file.
